The trainwreck that I am
by MadMercury
Summary: Spencer Reid never took risks; he was never reckless or impulsive. But when he randomly meets the queen of impulse, Penny, she teaches him about spontaniety, self discovery, and what it feels like to not be alone. Rated T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer- I unfortunately own nothing. 'Cept for a cat, and the main charcter of course.**_

_Spencer's Point of View._

No, I was never much for the whole party, social gathering junk. But when Morgan gets demanding, I tend to give in. But then again, could anyone avoid his smooth talk?

I was wearing my grey sweater, only the bottom two buttons buttoned, with a nice sweater vest and shirt under it. My normal attire. My work attire. I felt out of place, but then again, when wasn't I? The whole team came out; well, save for Rossi and Hotch. Ever since the divorce, Hotch didn't come out with us. By now, Emily and JJ had disappeared.

Garcia sat at a small bar table across for me, watching Morgan get asked to dance by girls as he got her drink. But he turned them down, walking back over to us.

While they chatted, I fiddled with my napkin and scanned the room. Grinding and dancing, girls I could swear were under age were all I saw. Barely-there clothes, older men probably married with kids sneaking out to relive the younger years the usual stuff you expect to see at a club. But then I saw her.

She was leaning against the bar, staring idly at the wall. Her hair was long, a mahogany red brown color, and she was short with soft but noticeable curves. She was dressed modestly; Simple tight jeans, and a normal black tank top with thick inch and a half shoulder straps. She looked completely innocent.

"_Reid_." My head snapped toward Morgan. Him and Garcia were staring at me.

"Yes?" I answered. They exchanged a glance, then Morgan's lips twisted into a wide grin. "Go talk to her, man."

I blinked. "Who..?" He nodded toward her. I shook my head. "I'm not good with girls. Probably has a boyfriend or something.." Any excuse I could think of.

Morgan rolled his eyes, sighing and straightening up. "Go show her a magic trick." I was about to protest-and now she could think I was crazy? No.- but he interrupted. "You came out for a good time, don't you want to show some guts."

He had a point. And she was only a girl, how bad could it go? I stood up and walked toward her, and finally I got close to her, and she looked up and I completely froze. She had perfect, full rosy lips. Her eyes were the most amazing light green I have ever seen. Her eyes were big, round, and breathtaking and at that moment all I wanted to do was turn around and sit back in my spot. But she was staring at me, staring at her, and I couldn't just back up. I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice.

"Um, hello there." I started.

She stared at me, her face blank, emotionless. My throat started to dry up, and it was suddenly incredibly warm. "Hello." She spoke up.

"You look, uh kind of out of place." I laughed, trying to cover up my awkwardness.

She smiled. "Yeah, I kind of am. I got dragged along then ditched." She automatically opened up.

I laughed. "Same here." Well, I wasn't ditched. I glanced at Morgan, and he nodded as if urging me.

"Just get off of work?" She asked, eyeing my clothes.

I looked down at myself. "This, actually is my normal attire." I swallowed hard. "Do you like magic?" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Got a trick for me?" I blinked, not expecting that sort of reaction.

"I do." I said confidently. I grabbed the salt and pepper shaker, and shook both out into a small pile. Then reached over to a unoccupied table and grabbed a metal spoon. I gestured toward her shoulder. "May I?"

"You may." she smiled and I rubbed with metal spoon on her shirt, creating static. "Now, watch closely." I hovered the spoon over the pile and automatically all the salt pieces flew and stuck to the spoon. "See? Using static to separate the pepper and salt."

"That's it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was the trick."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… Hey, what's behind your ear?" She reached up and her fingers brushed against the business card she didn't notice me place behind her ear. She took it and examined it, her face suddenly lighting up into a bright smile.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

I smirked. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

She looked at the business card. "Well, _Spencer_, I am amazed." She smiled at him. "I'm Penny. Penny Llewellyn.

_Penny's Point of View._

Amazed was an understatement. "Its nice to meet you Penny." I eyed his card.

"_Dr_. Spencer Reid? How old are you?" I asked, eyeing him up. He looked incredibly young. No way he could be a doctor.

"I am twenty-four." I stared at him incredulously. "I graduated high school at twelve."

I don't know why, but I believed him. "And you work for the FBI?" he nodded. "Oh goodness gracious.." he smiled at me. He was cute, to me anyway. Extremely cute, which is weird considering the people I use to date and how they looked and acted. "I went to lectures of Jason Gideon when I was in high school. Do you know him?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, very well actually. He left the BAU recently."

I frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay." he assured. "You went to lectures?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am interested in that sort of stuff. Psychology and behavior, murder and crimes." I laughed. "Stuff a normal high school student wouldn't care about."

He laughed. "Nothing normal about graduating at twelve either." I'll say. "Are you going to school for that or anything."

"Sad to say no, I am not actually. As much as I love all that stuff, my heart belongs to the Art Institute. I am rather going into graphic design or film."

"Oh. Really?" I nodded.

I eyed him up again; do a little profiling of my own. He seemed like the type that didn't take risks, played it safe and didn't really live much. "We should go on the roof." I challenged.

He gawked at me. "_What_?"

"You too scared to?" I didn't let him answer. "You, the child prodigy who braved the hell on earth that we call high school at the small age of twelve, are scared to go on the roof?"

He knew it was a challenge. He looked behind him then turned back to me. "I'm not scared."

"Let's go then." I turned around and snuck behind the bartender, going through a door that led to a staircase.

"Is this allowed?"

I was quiet for a moment. "I have been banned from many places to assume that the answer to that is a likely _no._"

"_What?_" He asked as we reached the door. It was locked. "Guess we have to go back."

I grinned at him. "You think a locked door will discourage me?" I laughed at him and pulled a bobby pin from my pocket. He said something like _Of course_, but I wasn't really listening. The door opened with ease. I walked onto the roof, finally hearing the sweet sound of silence.

The wind rushed past me gently as I stepped toward the edge, breathing in the fresh air. "Isn't it great, Spencer?"

He grumbled, then smiled at me. "You are something else."

I grinned. "I know." I looked at him and his face was sheepish. "You aren't one for adventure, are you." He shook his head. "I see.. Wanna' do something impulsive?"

His eyes grew wide. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, that's the point. Spontaneity."

"Look, I don't know Penny.." I cut him off.

"When is the last time you had fun? Like, true fun. Laughing, with no cares." He didn't answer. "I thought so… So, let's do something. Even if I never see you again after tonight, don't you want to say you did something _fun_?"

"You don't even know me." He said. "How do you know I'm not some freak."

"I don't. You are right. But its apart of the adventure part." I stared at him, and I could tell this was against what he wanted to do.

"Fine. Let's do something." He sighed. I smiled, and clapped my hands together. "I don't even know you, so I am not sure why I am doing this."

I walked gracefully right up to him, our faces nearly touching. I almost lost myself in him, his scent, his eyes. "Because, deep down you know you want to do this." He stared into my eyes, and a small smile came across his face.

"Let's go." I said, going around him.

"_Only in spontaneity can we be who we truly are."_

_John McLaughlin. _


End file.
